Miki Souma
Main= Miki Souma is a character in Kishin Douji Zenki. He is a human man who wears green, traditional buddhist monk clothing, a pair of shades, slippers and exorcism beads. He is bald and has black eyes. Miki Souma works as buddhist monk and is an old friend of Anju. He often tries to keep his calm, but is easily aggitated. Souma also often tries to bend others to his will, which causes Zenki to get mad and who then fights him. More content will be added soon... Anime/Manga Miki Souma first appears as a strange monk that wanders in a forest, close to a hotel. At the same time Chiaki and some friends of her are bathing in a hot spring while Chibi Zenki strolls around the place. Chibi Zenki meets Miki Souma, who mistakes Zenki for a demon and attacks him. As Zenki and Souma fight, Souma easily knocks Chibi Zenki away, but tumbles down a hill and ends up in the hot spring with the girls. Chiaki and her friends get upset and mistake Souma for a stalker, which causes them to scream at him and Souma to run off into the forest. Anime Episode 12 Miki Souma meets Anju and finds out that she has been brainwashed by Karuma into being her servant. It is also revealed, that Souma is in love with Anju, as he desperately tries anything to free her from Karuma's control. Episode 17 Souma finally succeeds to free Anju, which enrages Karuma so much, that she flings a magically altered Karuma Seed at Anju, forcibly transforming her into a Karuma Beast, which then attacks and badly wounds Miki Souma. Zenki then comes to Souma's aid and fights Anju and defeats her by using his Rudora attack. Anju isn't only defeated, but dies and Zenki ends up in a badly injured state. This is a huge breakdown for Souma, who then ends up in a coma, having nightmares of Anju's death. Ingame Miki Souma both appears in the second and the third of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games. Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu In the second game, Den Ei Rei Bu, he is a minor character, who only appears in a few cutscenes and has barely any lines at all. Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou In the third game, Tenchi Meidou, Souma plays a larger role. In this game, he first appears as an enemy, but later joins Chiaki and Zenki in their battle against Karuma. His first ingame appearance is also really weird: He appears as a strange bald man who sits on a small cloud, continuously drinking from a sake bottle. Trivia * Miki Souma's cloud in Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou looks very similar to kid Son Goku's cloud from Dragon Ball. |-|Gallery= Anime Miki souma anime 2.png|Miki Souma stumbles into the hot spring (Episode 8) Anju dying miki souma anime.png|Anju dying in Miki Souma's arms after being defeated by Zenki's Rudora attack (Episode 17) Miki souma anime.png|Miki Souma talking to Saki (Episode 22) Kuribayashi jukai miki souma saki anime.png|Saki talking to Kuribayashi, Jukai and Miki Souma (Episode 22) Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Miki_souma_tenchi_meidou.png|Miki Souma as he appears in Battle Mode Category:Humans Category:Neutral